1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to surfing equipment and more particularly to novel footwear to increase the traction between the surfer's foot and the surfboard.
2. Prior Art
Surfers traditionally use surfboards having smooth, relatively long and flat upper surfaces which become very slick when wet by water. Besides having to balance against the surfboard and guide it as it tilts, plunges, lifts and changes direction during surfing, the surfer must also fight to keep from slipping around on and falling off of the slick wet board.
Such skills are not easily acquired. It would be desirable to be able to reduce the learning time for surfing and to render it safer and more attractive for a wider range of people of all age groups.